csifandomcom-20200225-history
Summer in the City
Summer in the City is the first episode in season two of . Synopsis A very skilled and famous skyscraper climber fell off the Empire State Building while attempting to scale the building. Mac and Hawkes, on his first field assignment, investigate the case. In another part of the city, Stella and Danny must solve the mysterious death of a famous designer found dead, wearing his latest creation which is a bra made of diamonds. Aiden works solo on a rape case. Plot A woman wakes up in an apartment opposite the Empire State Building. After ordering the man in the bed to leave, she opens the curtains and sees a man climbing the Empire State Building. She phones someone wishing them to pick up. Soon after the climber falls to his death,his brain splatters all over the people watching him below. Mac, Stella and Sheldon are at the scene of the crime when Flack gives them a jar with about 50% of the brain in it. Flack also says he has found about 10% more. Mac and Flack go up to the victim, who is Paul Gizner. He also had previous climbed the Chrystler Building. Mac discovers his phone, showing him dialing 911 and was covered in resin powder to soak up sweat. Mac then uses an elevator platform to see the outside of the building and uses the resin powder to see where he was while Sheldon tries to discover more about the victim. Mac finds the end of the trail at floor 34 and Sheldon and Mac go and investigate the room. They discovered the victim banged on the window, blood spatter on the chair, a palm print on the table and a pregnancy test. Stella, Danny and Aiden find a dead man wearing a diamond bra inside an apartment. The victim also had blood around his mouth, but no apparent trauma to the jaw. There wasn't any strangulation, stab or gunshot wounds on his body either. They find mud trace on the floor and Stella IDs the victim as Whitman Price, the designer of the diamond bra. Stella and Danny go to ask the model who posed in the bra a few questions. She tells them the only anomaly is the victim left without security. The model also had a security officer who goes everywhere with her. The ME tells Stella that Price died due to being hit in the chest after swallowing something. This lead to internal bleeding. After cutting open his chest it was a diamond that he swallowed. Sheldon discovers a mosquito on the table that was transported there. Mac finds GSR on the back of a chair consistent with a revolver. The climber may have saw a murder and tried to dial 911. They locate the gunshot victim who was dragged into a store cupboard. The victim was Lee Dillardwh had been bitten by the mosquito. Ma catches the mosquito so they can test it for the shooters blood. They question Lee's business partner Eli Bishop who is wearing a bandage making his hand print similar to the one on the table. Sheldon performs an autopsy on the mosquito back at the lab whilst Danny inspects the bra for fingerprints and Aiden is processing the mud. Whilst inspecting the diamond that was swallowed, Aiden gets a call and leaves the lab. Stella and Danny learn that Fred Becker's fingerprints were on the bra and the swallowed diamond was a fake. Mac questions Adam, Lee's assistant on the murder, He shows him a pen collected from the crime scene that belongs to the hotel where he is staying. He also scratches his hand throughout the interrogation. Adam admits the pen is his, but Lee stole it from him like he normally does. Danny and Stella questions Fred about the bra and he tells them he was distracted by the models, so he and the victim took off, because he had had enough of waiting. Aiden is in a cafe talking to her friend Regina. Regina says she has been raped again by the same person, DJ Pratt, because he smelt of paint thinner. Flack and Sheldon gets Lee's wife to identify Lee and then question her. She says they are having a tough time and she went jogging at the time of the murder. Sheldon then takes the glass from her and processes it for fingerprints. They are a match to those on the pregnancy test. He also finds out the DNA from the mosquito shows that of the victim and an unknown male. Mac goes back to the mosquito that has GSR on it. Aiden looks into Regina's rape case looking at her clothes. Mac tells Aiden she has been formally assigned to this case. The soil from Whitman's body is from Central Park. They then suspect the model. Nicole, but Stella says she is too skinny to punch someone hard enough to cause internal bleeding. They then suspect her personal security officer. They visit him at the next photo shoot, when the bodyguard runs off, but Danny catches him. Aiden goes to see DJ Pratt to ask him about raping Regina. He is working with paint thinner at the time. He is also wearing a ring, which has a similar design on it that was found in a bruised form on Regina's face. Danny discovers the bodyguard's fist matches the bruises on the victim, which proves he killed Price. Stella revisits Nicole and discover she swapped the real diamond from fake one and hung the real one of the tree. Mac and Sheldon realizes that Adam shot Lee, but they don't know why. Mac remembers the blinds were open and when he was on the elevation platform, lots of people from the hotel across the road were looking at him, so they deduce that they were open so someone could watch the murder. They go to the apartment where the episode began and told the woman she was there to watch Adam kill her ex-husband Lee. Adam is carrying a bag full of money, which is for killing Lee. The reason the woman, Connie, phoned someone at the start of the episode was she was afraid the climber may witness the murder. Aiden asks the evidence clerk for Regina's old rape case evidence. She opens DJ Pratt's hair sample and leaves it hanging in tweezers over Regina's clothes. Cast Main Cast * Gary Sinise as Mac Taylor * Melina Kanakaredes as Stella Bonasera * Carmine Giovinazzo as Danny Messer * Vanessa Ferlito as Aiden Burn * Hill Harper as Sheldon Hawkes * Eddie Cahill as Don Flack Guest Cast * Chad Williams as D.J. Pratt * Ron Yuan as Dr. Evan Zao * David Julian Hirsh as Zack Shannon * Alla Korot as Connie Williams * Tom Schanley as Eli Bishop * Jamie Elman as Adam Sorenson * Katherine Boecher as Nicole Jordan * Amy Stewart as Brenda Dillard * Elizabeth Bennett as Regina Bowen * Peter Dobson as Fred Becker * Mark Alken as Whitman Price * Allen Lulu as Officer * John Johnson as Fashion Photographer * Gary Kasper as Bodyguard * Greg D'Agostino as Uniformed Cop * Natalina Maggio as Tennis Star * David DiBrienza as Cop in Station * Danielle McKee as Lab Tech Goofs * When looking at the mosquito, that supposedly bitten the victim and assailant and it not plump and fat, nor does it have any blood in its sack. See Also 201 Category:CSI: New York Season 2